


Mystic

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Series: Jellicle Tails for Jellicle Cats [1]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Misto becomes a brother, cats oc, its honestly just misto being a great big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: It was a grey and rainy late spring day, nothing uncommon in London, but this normal day was about to be turned upside down for one magical cat.
Series: Jellicle Tails for Jellicle Cats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Mystic

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have too many OCs and I can’t help but want to make stories for them. Maybe I should create a series of oneshots that is just a collection of each OC’s story and how they came to know the Jellicles? What do you guys think?

It was a typical gray and rainy afternoon in London, a common thing for late spring, and Mistoffelees was lounging in the dry warmth of his human’s flat content to listen to the sound of the rain softly falling outside as it lulled him in and out of a cat nap. His ear twitched hearing approaching footsteps making him open his eyes and look at the door as it was opened by his human, Thomas, who was carrying a wet paper bag in one arm and oddly his jacket bundled up in the other. Intrigued Mistoffelees jumped down from the back of the sofa and followed his human into the kitchen, being careful to avoid the muddy and wet shoe prints left behind, as Thomas set the groceries on the counter before grabbing a tea towel and sitting at the little table.

Mistoffelees cocked his head watching from the floor before jumping onto the table watching as Thomas slowly unbundled the jacket revealing a rather small kitten whose black fur was soaking wet and it was trembling trying to burrow into the jacket. Thomas took notice of Mistoffelees and smiled a bit before carefully gathering the kitten into the towel gently rubbing the cold rain from its fur.

“I found her just laying out on the sidewalk in the rain, she was all wet and cold.”

Mistoffelees sat down his tail swaying over the edge of the table as he watched the kitten slowly open her bright blue eyes and give the tiniest meow he’d ever heard. Thomas smiled crookedly at her lifting her out of the towel to be at eye level.

“There’s those eyes, glad I wasn’t too late.”

The kitten observed Thomas closely before wiggling around making the human chuckle and carefully set her down on the floor then lightly scratch Mistoffelees behind his ear earning a soft purr.

“Be nice to her Quaxo, she’s only little. Make sure she doesn’t get into any trouble while I clean up okay?”

Mistoffelees purred again making Thomas smile and gently pat his head before leaving the kitchen. Once Thomas was gone Mistoffelees jumped from the table and slowly made his way to the kitten sniffing at her. She was fairly small, not very old at all, and now that she was free of the towel he could see she had a tuxedo coat like his own just fluffier as kittens tend to be. The kitten noticed him and turned her blue eyes to the older cat before cocking her head then taking a small step towards him sniffing back. Mistoffelees gave a small smile laying down to let her investigate.

“What were you doing in the rain little one?”

The kitten stopped sniffing at his paw to meet his eyes.

“I lost mama and brother.”

Mistoffelees felt his ears lower a little before he gently nosed her earning a smile. She wasn’t overly skinny but she was smaller than a kitten her age should be, indicating she’d been separated from her mother and littermate for some time.

“How did you lose them?”

The kitten’s attention turned to the older cat’s tail as she watched it sway about on the tiled floor.

“The man took them, in a big van and a net.”

Mistoffelees realized at once she meant that animal catchers had taken them, it made his heart sink knowing that meant very little in the way of them ever being reunited again. Shaking his head Mistoffelees turned his attention back to Thomas as he came in drying his short sandy hair with a towel and smiled seeing the new kitten had become occupied with Mistoffelees’ tail.

“You might have to get used to that buddy, she could be here for awhile if someone doesn’t say she’s missing.”

Mistoffelees looked from his human back to the kitten as she pounced at his tail missing completely but laughing all the same. It might be nice to have some company during days he couldn’t go to the junkyard, the thought made him smile and gently tickle the kitten with his tail.

XxXx

A few more rainy days went by and Mistoffelees was happy to admit he was enjoying having Mystic, as Thomas had taken to calling her, around. She reminded him of himself as a kitten, shy at first but curious and playful once she relaxed, she also made a great audience to practice his magic shows on, she was fascinated by all his little tricks and spells especially the one where he put multicolored sparkles in her fur, he tried to teach her his famous conjuring turn, she’d almost gotten it but tripped over her tail. It was yet another rainy day, the pair was curled up together on the sofa while Thomas was gone from the flat, Mystic was happily sleeping while Mistoffelees dozed here and there to the sound of the rain.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed before the sound of Thomas coming home woke them up making Mystic smile and jump from the couch to greet him earning a smile as he bent down and scooped her up.

“I have a surprise for you guys.”

Mistoffelees stretched before following Thomas to the kitchen and jumped onto the table as the human carefully set Mystic down, telling her to stay still, before he took a small brown bag from his pocket. Both cats watched curious as he pulled out a silky red ribbon with a shiny silver tag on it.

“I figure since I haven’t seen anything about a missing kitten matching little Mystic’s description and the two of you get along so well that it was high time she became a true part of the family. What do you say Quaxo, want her to officially be your new sister?”

Mistoffelees looked from the silky collar to Mystic and felt his heart melt and a smile cross his lips before he meowed an affirmative making Thomas smile and nod before carefully tying the ribbon around Mystic’s neck.

“There now, welcome to our little family Mystic!”

Mystic looked down at the shiny tag and gave a happy meow lightly headbutting Thomas’ arm then pouncing on Mistoffelees rubbing against him purring like a little engine. Thomas laughed and Mistoffelees smiled gently pressing his head against Mystic’s purring as well.

XxXx

Finally there was a break in the rainy week and as Thomas went to bed for the night Mistoffelees hopped onto the windowsill readying to slip out the slightly open window when Mystic jumped up next to him cocking her head at the older cat.

“Where are you going Misto?”

Mistoffelees sat back up debating for a long moment before glancing out the window.

“A very special place with lots of other cats.”

Mystic’s eyes widened and she smiled standing up.

“Really?! Can I go with?! Please?”

Mistoffelees chuckled at her enthusiasm before nodding.

“I don’t see why not, just stay close alright? It’s a ways away and I don’t want you to get lost.”

Mystic nodded excitedly before following Mistoffelees as he slipped out of the window and climbed down the fire escape to the ground below. The pair made their way through the allies of London, Mystic’s paws were starting to hurt and she was about to say as much when they came to the end of an alley and Mistoffelees stopped smiling brightly. Mystic turned her blue eyes to what he was looking at and found a Junkyard across the street, she could see a few cats slipping between piles of rubbish and junked cars before disappearing.

“This is the place?”

Mistoffelees looked down at her and nodded.

“It might not look like much but it really is nice and the tribe is amazing.”

Mystic was still unsure but she let Mistoffelees pick her up by the scruff and carry her across the street then through a small passage between a car and more junk. Before they emerged from the end of the path he set her down and smiled licking her head cleaning it of a spot of mud.

“You’ll like them I’m sure, there are kittens your age to play with and all the others are very nice.”

Mystic shied away for a moment hiding behind Mistoffelees making the older cat smile softly.

“It’s okay, we can go when you’re ready.”

Mystic looked from Mistoffelees out into what she could see if the junkyard. There was a large open space and it looked like other cats in small groups doing different things. She could see a group of kittens playing and a group of queens watching them talking amongst themselves. Slowly Mystic moved closer to the entrance and looked around more. Off to the side of the queens there was a group of toms talking and watching as they lounged on a pile of old tires. Slowly Mystic crept further out of the tunnel taking in the area in the pale moonlight making Mistoffelees smile softly from her side.

“Misto! You finally made it!”

Mystic startled at the sound of another voice making her jump and hide behind the older tuxedo. She peeled around his legs to see a spotted maine coon tom approaching them smirking at Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees rolled his eyes but gave a small smile.

“Not all of us like water enough to stand being in it to come at night Tugger. You don’t expect me to believe your fan base was all here.”

Mistoffelees raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer but Tugger’s attention was elsewhere as he caught sight of a pair of blue eyes watching him. He leaned down trying to get a better look at the kitten making her hide more.

“Whos that you’ve got hiding behind you?”

Mistoffelees smiled moving enough to stand beside Mystic who pouted at him before he nuzzled her cheek.

“This is Mystic, my new little sister. Mystic this is Rum Tum Tugger, but we call him Tugger for short.”

Mystic looked at the larger tom and lowered her ears a bit before her eyes moved to his left and she shrunk a bit more making Mistoffelees and Tugger look to find Munkustrap joining them. Mistoffelees gave a reassuring smile nosing Mystic again.

“It’s alright Mystic, this is Munkustrap he’s the protector of the Jellicle tribe.”

Mystic watched as the silver and black tabby observed her before giving a gentle smile making her relax and stand back up. Mistoffelees chuckled.

“Munkustrap, this is Mystic my new sister.”

Munkustrap didn’t miss the tone of pride in the younger tom’s voice and it made him smile more bowing to the kitten.

“It’s nice to meet you Mystic, welcome to the Jellicle family.”

Mystic held her tail high smiling up at Mistoffelees who chuckled licking her head before nudging her in the direction of the other kittens.

“Go and introduce yourself, I’m sure the kittens will enjoy having someone new to play with.”

Mystic giggled winding herself around Mistoffelees’ legs before dashing off to the other kittens introducing herself and quickly finding herself roped into a game of tag. It warmed Mistoffelees’ heart as he watched the kittens for a long moment before deciding to join Tugger and the few other adolescent cats of the tribe watching as Mystic giggled and ran around with the other kittens.


End file.
